Pumped Up Kicks
by Pseudonymagne
Summary: What could've possible gone wrong? Involves guns and shootings in case of triggers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Author's note: The story's in Quinn's P.O.V., and Quinn's not in a wheelchair.

* * *

_9: 30AM- Morning Glee Club_

" Murder. Happens to millions of people everyday, whether it's homicide or suicide. The Second Amendment permits the possession of arms if one has a license. Would you get a gun if you had the permit? Would you enjoy the feeling of having someone's life hanging off your fingertips?" Mr. Shuester questioned.  
" Mr. Shue, I think you've finally lost it," Mercedes wise-cracked.  
" No, I haven't lost it. In the long series of school shootings happening across America, it's best to inform you of all the dangers of having easy access to guns."  
" But how likely is a school shooting to happen at McKinley?" I asked. It isn't likely for anything to happen here, I mean, the worst that's really happened are the slushy attacks that the hockey players plant regularly.  
" How likely is it for one to bring a gun to school and shoot someone?" Mr. Shue retaliated. " And in most cases, the driving force of school shootings is bullying."  
At that, the bell rung, and we were dismissed.  
" Rachel!" I called. She's been a little " off" lately. I don't know, usually she's striving for solos and and preppy and everything, but lately, she's been keeping to herself.  
" Yeah, Quinn?" she asked.  
" What's going on? You've been out of it, lately."  
" Oh, nothing," she replied, sulking.  
" Well, it seems like something's wrong; you're not your usual self."  
"'What's that supposed to mean? I'm perfectly fine!" With that, Rachel stormed off with a huff. I don't understand her sometimes. I really try, but I just don't.

* * *

_11: 45- Lunchtime_

Luckily, everyone in the glee club has this lunch period on Tuesdays.  
" Rachel, Eat!" I commanded. She's really starting to worry me.  
" I'm just not hungry." She reasoned. " I'm going to use the bathroom," She then excused and left.  
" Dudes, I think she has an eating disorder," Artie stated.  
" That's unlikely, though. I saw her eating a bagel this morning, and I stayed with her the rest of the morning." Finn claimed.  
" Maybe she's being bullied?" Kurt asked, jumping in on the conversation. " I mean, she's not the most liked student, and she's an inmate of fashion. It's a reasonable guess," He finishes.

* * *

_1: 25- Afternoon Glee Club_

" Okay. So we have everybody hear exempt for Rachel. Where did she go? Wasn't she here earlier?" Mr. Shue inquired.  
" Yes, but she went to the bathroom after lunch. She just has a stomach ache." I lied. I went to go check on her five minutes before lunch ended, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the nurses office, either."  
Mr. Figgins at that moment came on the intercom, " This is a lockdown. This is not a drill. Everybody get into a sealed room immediately, shut the lights, lock your doors, close your blinds, and sit under your desks. Stay quiet. The police are in their way." Oh my goodness. We don't have desks in the choir room, so we have to line up against the wall that has the two exits on it. Where's Rachel? Suddenly, I heard a loud 'bang' noise. Must have been a gun.  
" Did anybody hear that?" I hissed.  
" Hear what?" Mr. Shue asked.  
" I heard a-" I silenced myself as I heard the door knob jiggle. We were all so scared our breathing was terribly audible, so we tried to muffle them our best. Then the door opened, and someone walked in. It was Rachel.  
" Rachel! Lock the door and sit. Wait, how did you get in?" Mr Shue started. Rachel didn't move.  
" Sit down!" Mr. Shue demanded.  
Again, Rachel didn't move an inch.  
" Rachel, I am warning you. Sit down or you will be suspended for the minimum of a week." Mr. Shue threatened. Rachel then reached into her pocket, and pointed a gun at Mr. Shue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Foster the People/ Pumped Up Kicks.

* * *

Mr. Shue rose both of his hands, fending off Rachel and her gun.  
" Rachel..." Mr. Shue said slowly.  
" Shut up!" Rachel yelled. " Murder. Happens to millions of people everyday, whether it's homicide or suicide. The Second Amendment permits the possession of arms if one has a license. Would you get a gun if you had the permit? Would you enjoy the feeling of having someone's life hanging off your fingertips?" Rachel recited Mr. Shue's words from this morning. I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand seeing Rachel like this. I had to speak up.  
" Rachel, why are you doing this?" I interrogated.  
" You won't understand. You're life's going so swell." She replied.  
" Well you can try explaining." She then turned the gun towards me.  
" Don't think that you can fix my problems," she snapped. " I'm too hurt. I've already killed. There's nothing anyone can do." At this point, Puck had snuck out of the room through the other exit. I can hear police sirens blaring outside the school.  
" They can't find me. They'll never find me!" Rachel bellowed. I can't believe this.  
"'Rachel, it doesn't have to be this way. Please just tell me why you're doing this." I begged.  
" All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run. Out run my gun." Rachel started, " All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run faster than my bullet." She sung quietly to herself. All in one second, she spun around and shot Kurt in the arm. He let out an awful cry.  
" And you!" Indicating Kurt as he was in excruciating pain, " You're the main reason for this." Rachel blamed.  
" How is he a problem? Isn't he your best friend?" I asked. More and more people are leaving he choir room, leaving me, Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Blaine, and Mr. Shue. She then aimed the gun at me again.  
" Rachel," I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. " Please." There was a knock on the door. She immediately grabbed Kurt by his unharmed arm, arm- hugged his neck, and dragged him to the door. She then opened the door to two police officers.  
" I have six people in here held, and I have one of them right here!" Rachel yelled, taking out her gun and pointing it at Kurt, who was practically blue with fear, and because he was being suffocated by Rachel's grapple.  
" Miss, put the gun down," one of the police officers demanded. She continued to have Kurt at gunpoint.  
" Miss, we don't want to make this any harder than it has to be. You've already killed Emma Pillsbury, what more do you have to do? Drop the weapon now." The other police officer commanded. Rachel then did the unthinkable. She killed both officers, then turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger.


End file.
